Peggy
|name = Peggy |kana = ペギー |rōmaji = Pegī |japanese voice = Issei Futamata |english voice = Cam Clarke |manga debut = Chapter 188 (Silhouette) Chapter 189 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |race = Chimera Ant |gender = Male |eyes = Brown (2011) |hair = White (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |relatives = Meleoron (Human foster son) |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Peggy (ペギー, Pegī) was a Chimera Ant Squadron Leader.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Appearance Peggy resembled a crested penguin with white hair found along with the sideburns of his face, eyebrows, and ponytail, a yellow shaped mark on his forehead with 5 black dots that vaguely resembled an insect. He wore a yellow turtleneck shirt that ran across his neck down to his chest, a black coat with maroon four-fingered hands that remain vaguely hidden within his coat which would resemble the flippers of a penguin, and short brown pants. Personality He was likely the most knowledgeable among the Squadron Leaders, having spent his time reading and deducing the weapons the humans used were guns, among other things. He was also very concerned about the Queen's wellbeing, rushing to her when she was visibly wounded.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 Background In his human life, Peggy was the adopted father of Meleoron.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 242 Plot Chimera Ant arc Peggy is amongst the other Squadron Leaders when the Chimera Ant Queen summons them all to make an important announcement.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Seeing corpses of some dead Peon Chimera Ants, Colt inquires Peggy on how they died. Peggy claims that a majority of the ants were killed by guns, but one of them was killed by some other means. He warns Colt that humans' greatest ability is to learn and adapt and if they figure out the Chimera Ant Queen is the Chimera Ants' lifeline, they'll do whatever it takes to kill her. Colt scolds Peggy, knowing all to well it's their top priority to protect the Queen, to see to her needs, and do whatever it takes to protect Reina. This confuses Peggy, and asks who Reina is. Colt also confused by Peggy's question and asks the same, but Peggy rebuts it was Colt who mentioned her. Colt shakes off the question and changes the subject much to Peggy's confusion. With Rammot's so-called "rebirth"; Peggy is baffled by Rammot's fierce revival and is left speechless after Colt demands Rammot to strike him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 Peggy and Rammot confront Pig to acquire important information from him, about a recent rare human they may have captured.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 When Neferpitou conducts the Water Divination, Peggy informs Neferpitou is Specialist.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 In Peggy's report to Colt, apparently Chiona's group has disappeared the same way as Reikei's. Considering whether they should report this to the Queen or not, it is decided that they seek council from Neferpitou, who denies that they help, since they're preoccupied with their own work and will maintain the fortress. This doesn't surprise Peggy in the least, but Colt claims it's better than an erratic order. So with 32 Squadron Leaders remaining with 10-15 peon soldiers in each squadron, the two devise a plan in order to use the insubordinate soldiers and Squadron Leader as bait as traps are laid for the enemies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 Overtime Peggy reports that Baital and Gaftz's squadrons haven't returned, leaving only fourteen Squadron Leaders left.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 With Netero, Morel, and Knov hunting the Chimera Ants surrounding the nest, it's revealed that Peggy is one of the fourteen Squadron Leaders to be left alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 As soon as the King is born, Peggy is immediately killed by King for not appealing to his demand. Peggy's sudden death causes Meleoron to regain some fragments of memory of his human life and turn traitor in order to avenge Peggy's death. Abilities & Powers Being a Squadron Leader, Peggy is physically stronger than any average human or, presumably, Chimera Ant soldier. According to his hierarchical position, he has authority over 4-5 Officers and several dozen Peon soldiers. His body is considerably durable, since a punch from a Nen-using Rammot did not leave him with any permanent or visible injury. Nen After being violently "initiated", Peggy learned Nen presumably. Trivia * The character's name, ペギー (Pegī), was probably based on the name of the animal with which he looks like—penguin (ペンギン, pengin). Anime and Manga Differences * In the anime adaptation, the tour guide that leads Gon, Killua, and Alluka towards the World Tree bears a striking resemblance towards Peggy, even carrying a book in his left hand.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 147 (2011) Miscellaneous * His Japanese voice actor also voices Puhat, Botobai Gigante, Loupe Highland, the World Tree Guide, and the narrator. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Peggy fr:Pegui Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Deceased characters